Every Breath You Take
by rockerchik777
Summary: Freddy and Zack meet a girl who will drastically change their plans for having an awesome summer. This isn't about them fighting over a girl, or having a new girl come to their school, the new character is NOT a Mary-Sue, I swear! Just read and review!
1. Every Breath You Take

-Sorry that I didn't finish the fic with the Beatles songs in it, I kind of lost interest. But I'm really going to try finishing this new one! The title and chapters are named for a song by The Police, but the song isn't actually in it. But it relates to the fic. But you'll find that out later.-

Freddy and Zack were sitting in the food court at the mall, each eating a Sheetz sandwich. Freddy had recently gotten his license and drove Zack and all his other friends everywhere. Zack suddenly pulled a bag out from his pocket. It was a bag of Starburst. Freddy grabbed the bag and starting grabbing all the reds. "Stop man!" Zack said.

Freddy looked up and realized that he had already eaten every single red Starburst from the bag. "Give me a pink," Zack said. "A pink?" Freddy replied, "But pinks are for shminks." Zack asked, "What the hell is a shmink?" Freddy appeared a bit confused, because there really was no such thing as a shmink, but it rhymed with pink. So he said, "It's, you know, like, a shmink. Anyways, why do you want a pink one?"

Zack said, "Because you ate all the reds, and the second best color is pink."

"Oh, okay, here you go."

Zack chewed on the Starburst, happy that he finally had it. He was about to ask Freddy for another one when a girl walked up to the table where they were sitting. She had brown hair and was pretty, but not gorgeous. She said, "Hi, I'm Tawny." Zack replied, "I'm Zack." Tawny smiled and said, "I just wanted to---"

She didn't get to finish because Back in Black started to play on Zack's cell phone. He looked a little sheepish and answered the phone.

"Hello? Hey Katie. Me and Freddy are at the mall. Really? Okay, cool. Stay right there, okay? Yeah, I'll see you in like five minutes. Bye."

Zack was about to tell Freddy what Katie had told him, but Tawny interrupted. "Oh my gosh," she squealed, "I love that song! Nelly is the best!" Freddy and Zack gave her strange looks. Any attraction they had felt for her before had just gone down to zero. Freddy said, "That's not Nelly, that's AC/DC, Back in Black."

Tawny appeared confused. Freddy and Zack took the chance and ran out of the food court. Zack told Freddy about what Katie had said on the phone, how she and Summer were also at the mall, and were currently at the store Buckle. So they headed off to Buckle to meet Katie and Summer.

---

Later, when Freddy and Zack had finished shopping, they got into the car and Freddy maneuvered out of the parking lot. But what neither realized was that there was another car that followed them all the way to Zack's house, where the band would be having a party that night.

-Okay, I know it was short, and you still don't know what the title means, but you will eventually. Review!!!-


	2. Every Move You Make

-Okay, here's the next chapter, and I'll try to make it longer!-

Zack had the entire band over to his house. His parents weren't very happy about the prospect of having twenty something kids in their house, but Zack had promised that any mess that was made would be cleaned up. Right now, his parents were out to dinner, and they would be home at about eleven o clock. That left the group with five hours of partying. And they were ready.

Katie had brought her CD collection, which was by far the largest collection of anyone in the group. However, she was still nowhere close to Dewey's collection size. She plucked The Who: The Ultimate Collection from its case and slid it into the stereo in Zack's living room. The unforgettable first chords of I Can't Explain started playing loudly, and some people started to dance.

Lawrence stood in the corner as usual, with his hands behind his back. Freddy was dancing with Katie. Everything was going fine, Zack thought. And then it happened. He saw her walking towards him. Summer. She'd had a crush on him for a long time and it wasn't much of a secret anymore. He felt dread and looked for a place to hide, but couldn't find one. Oh God, oh God, he thought, she's getting closer. He glanced around wildly and saw his freedom: Marta. She was standing alone. He practically ran over to her and asked if she wanted to dance. Her face broke out in a big grin and she accepted.

Oh shit, Zack thought, she thinks I like her that way! He had to do something before it went any farther. He couldn't have Marta thinking that he liked her! Truth be told, he didn't really like anyone right now, because there really wasn't much of a playing field. He pulled Marta over and said to her, "Look, Marta, I don't want you to think I like you like that, okay? Because I just don't. I'm sorry." Marta looked a bit strange at first, and then ran off, crying a little. Shit, Zack thought.

He followed her with his eyes and saw that she was spilling everything to Tomika. Double shit. He decided he would go up to Marta and explain, but then realized how it would backfire. It would show that he hated Summer, who just happened to be Marta's best friend. Well didn't everything work out just dandy!

Just then, Katie ran up to him and said, "Hey Zack! Awesome party! Sorry I haven't spoken to you at all tonight, I've been a little busy." She glanced at Freddy. "Anyway," she continued, "I was just wondering if we could all watch a movie in an hour or so. I rented that horror flick Peeping Thomas." Zack nodded his head in agreement and watched Katie walk back over to Freddy. He desperately wished that he had something to do in the hour or two before the band would start watching the movie. And then he saw the roadies and security guards playing poker. He started to walk over to the table when Freddy grabbed him.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Why aren't you dancing or anything?"

"Because Summer came up to dance with me and I ran and asked Marta to dance but she thought I liked her liked her so I told her I didn't and now I'm kinda bored and I wish I had something to do," Zack said quickly. Freddy nodded an pointed over to one corner of the room. Zack looked and saw Eleni and Michelle. They were doing their makeup together.

Zack walked over to the, happy that Freddy had found a solution. The groupies were there to do things like dancing and all that stuff with the band, but they never really actually liked the person like that. Except when it came to Freddy. Which was why Freddy steered clear of them and stayed with Katie. Zack approached Michelle and asked her if she wanted to dance. She accepted, but said, "Warning: I don't like you like that, I never have, and I probably never will. Got it?"

"I don't like you that way either."

"Good."

He danced with her until the first CD of The Who: The Ultimate Collection ended. The final song on that particular CD was Bargain. Although it has nothing to do with this story, and only for the sake of the fact that love this line, Zack pondered the words that were repeated often in the song: I'd gladly lose me to find you. Then everyone settled down to watch Peeping Thomas.

The movie was about a peeping tom named Thomas who liked to go peek in on teen parties. It was a horror film, and by the end, the girls and Billy were all petrified, many of them clutching onto each other or their boyfriends. the boys acted tough but were a little scared too. However, they didn't show it.

Katie got up to put in another CD and the rest of the band sat and talked about how great it was that summer was finally here. Zack and Freddy were especially happy about the fact that they were going to Tybee Island together next week. And then Katie dropped the CD that she had picked and screamed, "JESUS!" Everyone looked towards where Katie was looking and saw a pair of eyes staring at them intently. The girls all started screaming (and Billy too, of course), and the guys started breaking down internally.

The pair of eyes disappeared and Freddy and Zack decided to be courageous. So they sent security out to investigate. The two guys came back five minutes later with a license plate number, a car description, and a note that appeared to have been left by the peeping tom. It read: _I love you Zack! Sorry I crashed your party, but why didn't you invite me? _It wasn't signed.

Zack had no clue who it was from. He and all his guests were visibly shaken because they had just been the victims of a peeping tom. But Katie, always the optimist, popped her I've Seen All Good People single (that song's by Yes for those who don't know. I went to the Yes 35th Anniversary concert! Yay for me!). Everyone was still tense, but started to loosen up when the music came on. It was only a single and had one song on it, so when the song was over, Freddy went to pick out the next CD. He found one that had no markings as to what it contained and Freddy, ever the curious one, put it into the stereo. Five seconds later Straight Up by Paula Abdul started to play. Everyone looked at Katie with wicked little smiles on their faces. She was mortified and grabbed the CD from the stereo, replacing with her Ramones: Anthology CD 1. Soon, the party was over and it was time for everyone to leave.

When every single person was gone, Zack looked at his watch. 10:30. Then he looked at the floor. It wasn't too trashed, but he hurried and cleaned it up and then went to bed. He had a hard time getting to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the other brown eyes, the ones looking in at him, and he saw the note that they had left as well. Why the hell did the crazy fans have to get all psycho on him? Why not Freddy? Freddy was the heartthrob, so why couldn't HE have the peeping tom?

Oh well, Zack thought, it was a great party. And I'm sure things will be even better tomorrow.

-I'm proud of myself for writing a longer chapter! Yay! Oh and for those who don't know, just to ease the confusion, Tawny thought Back in Black was a Nelly song because Nelly used it as a backtrack in one his songs and she, not being a classic rock fan, thought that Nelly actually could write amazing guitar chords like Back in Black's. Which shows that she is foolish. Yeah, okay, now we all understand. REVIEW!!!!-


	3. Every Bond You Break

-Thanks for all the positive reviews!!! Here's the next chapter!-

Zack got up early. He always got up early, not for any particular reason, it was just his nature. He would be leaving for the beach with Freddy in three days. He realized that he had no swimsuit and decided to run out to the mall to get one. He left a note for his parents and borrowed his mom's Volkswagen Passat.

The car was silver-blue, a special edition color. Zack loved to drive it. He preferred smaller cars, they were easier to handle. He drove to the mall and went to many different stores, looking for a good suit that wasn't too expensive. He had to try six stores before he found a good one that was plain navy blue. He paid for it and decided to browse the rest of the mall for a few minutes. He had money and time. His parents would only worry if he was gone for more than two hours.

He eventually found a new pair of shorts and a new shirt, plus he had gotten a cool The Who sticker for his computer monitor at Hot Topic. He liked to put band stickers around his monitor, and Freddy had started to do it too. He walked out of Hot Topic and right into Tawny. She faked a look of surprise and said, "I can't believe I'm seeing you here today! Thi- second time I've seen you in two days!" Zack felt some suspicion and wondered what she had started to say. It had sounded an awful lot like 'third'. However, he didn't make the connection with the peeping tom of the night before.

Tawny started blabbing on and on about something but Zack didn't hear a word of it. He had tried to zone her out and it was working. He started to walk back to his car and she walked along by his side. Suddenly she stopped him and said, "Are you doing anything this summer?" "Yeah," he said, "going to Tybee Island." Her face broke into a grin and she walked out to the parking lot with him. She stopped at a car parked next to his.

"Oh my God! We parked right next to each other! Fate keeps bringing us together, maybe it's for a reason!"

She winked at him, got in the car, revved up the engine, and let her tires squeal as she left the parking lot. Zack was a bit disgusted. She had tried to hint at the fact that she liked him a lot, more than a lot. And he had picked that up easily. But he wanted nothing to do with her. She wasn't attractive to him at all. And it was a little creepy, how he had bumped into her. Hardly anyone his age went to the mall early in the morning. Only old ladies who power walked through the mall.

He was pondering this and listening to Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple on the radio when he heard the faint chimes of his cell phone's Back in Black ring. he answered it quickly. It was his parents. He assured them that he would be home within five minutes. He put his phone back into the cup holder where it had been before it had rung.

Just as he put it down it rang again. The voice on the other line was strangely unfamiliar, yet familiar. And still it was sort of unfamiliar.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Who is this???"

"It's Tawny."

"How'd you get my number."

"I dunno."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I dunno."

Zack hung up. The phone started to ring again. He didn't answer it this time. Instead, he turned it off. He just hoped there wouldn't be a million voice mails when he turned it back on.

Once he was home, he started to pack for Tybee. He would be there for four days. So he dragged out his suitcase and stuffed the things that he had gotten at the mall plus some more shirts and shorts. He figured out what he was going to wear on the airplane down to Savannah. He had to wear nice stuff because Freddy's mom was a flight attendant and got them free tickets, so they had to represent the airline (a/n believe me, this sucks, I know from experience!).Then he grabbed a small bag and packed a more casual outfit so he could change in a restroom for the short car drive to Tybee Island.

Once he was done with most of his packing, minus toiletries that he would need before he left, he sat on his bed and kind of stared off into space, wondering what to do today. He decided that he would go over o Freddy's house. He dialed the number and talked to Freddy. Then he walked to Freddy's house, since it was only two blocks away.

He was always amazed at how nice Freddy's house was. Sure, is house was nice too, but nothing compared to Freddy's house. It was in Greenwich Village, off Bleecker Street. Zack lived in the Village too, but not in such a nice part. The house was an apartment really, but it was the penthouse. Three floors, an elevator, and a great view of the Village. Freddy's room was on the second story. He had picked the room in particular because he claimed that he could see CBGB from there. Zack and everyone else knew, of course, that this was impossible. CBGB was at least twenty blocks, maybe even thirty, from Freddy's house. But still Freddy held firm onto his claim.

Zack decided to take the elevator. It was old fashioned, and he had to pull a grate shut, then the doors closed and the elevator crept up to the next floor. He didn't bother with knocking on Freddy's door, he just walked in. "Hey," he said. Freddy was laying on the floor on his stomach, flipping through the pages of their school yearbook. "Whatcha doin?" Zack asked. "I was bored," Freddy said, "so I started looking through our yearbook. Look at this picture of Alicia!" They both started cracking up because her picture was simply awful.

Zack looked out the window and tried to glimpse CBGB. Impossible. "you see it?" Freddy questioned. "Nah," Zack replied, "and everyone thinks you're lying."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I do see it!"

"Sure."

"If you can't see it then you should feel like a Kentucky Fried Idiot."

"Whatever."

They watched TV for awhile but got bored quickly, so they decided to walk to Katie's house, which was only one block down. And you'll never believe who they bumped into!

-Sorry if this chapter is a little jerky, I'm watching Rocky II on TV, an I'm typing this during commercials. Sorry if this was a little boring, but please review! Next chapter will be more exciting!-


	4. Every Step You Take

-Here's the next chapter! Oh, and also, all places that I describe except for private houses are actual places either in New York City/Greenwich Village or, in upcoming chapters, Savannah and Tybee Island. But there are some extremely nice private residences off of Bleecker Street!-

Zack and Freddy walked out of the apartment complex and saw tawny standing there. She started squealing and saying something about fate and all that, but Freddy and Zack weren't listening. They tried to ignore her, but it was difficult because she was following. They had walked the three second walk from Freddy's house to Bleecker Street, the main road in Greenwich Village.

Freddy stopped ad said, "Man, I'm freaking hungry. I could go for some Caliente Cab right now, how bout you Zack?" Before Zack could say a word, Tawny butted in. "Ooh, is that the place with the spicy stuff? I hate spicy stuff," she said. Zack quickly replied, "Yeah, come on let's go."

The Caliente Cab wasn't even a block away from Freddy's house. It was situated at a place where several roads met, and where main Greenwich Village was. It was impossible not to recognize because there was a huge fake cab sticking out of it, and a large fake martini glass too. The food there is all especially spicy, and it was Freddy's favorite restaurant. Zack preferred the Jekyll and Hyde Club. But he liked the Caliente Cab too.

Tawny seemed dumbstruck as she watched the two boys leaving her and going into the restaurant. So she started walking in the opposite direction, out of the Village.

When Zack and Freddy got their food, they started to talk. Zack was concerned about the issue with tawny and told Freddy all about it.

"I ran into her this morning when I was at the mall, and she was acting really weird. And she's all, 'Fate is bringing us together!'. Well let me tell you something: You never see the same person twice in New York, you know that. I mean, unless they hang out in a certain spot all the time or unless they're your friend and you're meeting up with them, it doesn't happen. She's starting to freak me out."

"That is so unfair! You get the first stalker! I wanted it to be me!"

"Freddy, this is serious!"

"Yeah whatever."

"What about when we go to Tybee?"

"She doesn't know we're going to Tybee."

"Well, er..."

"I'll call Frankie."

They ate the rest of their food and walked over to Katie's house, which had been their initial destination. Freddy told Katie everything about Zack's 'stalker'. Katie said, "I bet she was the peeping tom from last night!" And when she said that, Zack knew it was true. Everything clicked just then, the way that she had started to say third, the note, everything. He would definitely be calling Frankie. He asked Katie if he could use her phone.

"Oh, don't call him now," she said, "I'm having a party tonight. That one at your house last night was so much fun, and besides, you guys are going away soon, so everyone needs to see you before you leave. Except tonight we won't have a peeping tom." Zack called his mom and made sure it would be okay for him to be gone all day and then go to the party. He promised that he'd be back by midnight.

Later that night, when Frankie arrived at Katie's house for the party, Zack spilled the details of his stalker. Frankie and Leonard positioned themselves at the door and were prepared to take Tawny down if she came around.

Zack was feeling pretty good about the party. He would probably dance with Eleni or Michelle, and then just chill out. He was about to walk over and ask Eleni to dance when Marta came up to him. She looked angry. She slapped him across the face. "Shit!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him, and then went back to what they were doing. Katie pulled out her CD collection and put Best of Blondie CD in the stereo. Heart of Glass started playing and everyone started dancing.

_Once I had al love, and it was a gas, soon found out, he had a heart of glass._

Yeah, talk about it being a gas, Zack thought. And then he saw her approaching. Summer. She appeared to have something behind her back. This time, there was no escape. Eleni and Michelle were already taken. He would have to deal with her. She reached him and took her hand from behind her back. She was holding a bag of ice, and she handed to him and smiled. Then she walked away.

That was weird, Zack thought. Then he put the ice to his face, where a red handprint had already formed. He sat on Katie's couch and watched everyone having a grand old time. He grabbed a Dr Pepper out of a cooler that someone had brought and chugged because he had nothing better to do. But Freddy saw him and said, "Man! You can really chug! Do it again!" Freddy was really loud, and most people heard him and came over to see what was happening.

So Zack took another can of Dr Pepper and chugged the whole thing while everyone cheered him on. When he finished everyone applauded. Then he went for the hat trick and grabbed a third can. He chugged it successfully. Everyone was screaming by now because most of them were on a sugar high, except for Lawrence, who was standing in the corner as usual.

Katie ran and took out the Blondie CD, replacing it with a Queen CD. She skipped tracks until she found the one she wanted. We Are The Champions. She pushed Zack into the center of the room and everyone formed a circle around him. They started singing along, but instead of 'We are the champions', they sang 'Zack is the champion'. When the song was finished, the teenagers all started jumping up and down and screaming. Then Katie got serious and said, "We should play Truth or dare." Everyone agreed and sat down in a circle. Katie started.

"Zack. Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"Okay, I dare you to...sing Yellow Submarine."

Great, Zack thought. He was definitely not a singer. But he started out the song.

"In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed the sea...."

When he was finished, he chose Freddy. Freddy picked dare, just as Zack knew he would.

"I dare you to go to that Gandhi Indian restaurant or whatever it's called (a/n I forgot what it's called but it's great and very yummy!) in your boxers and get me a half order of tandoori chicken."

Freddy accepted the dare. He would do anything. Zack handed him some money and he stripped down to his boxers, much to the delight of many of the girls, especially Eleni and Michelle. The whole group followed Freddy as he walked out Katie's door and ran three blocks up (a/n from where her 'house' is, I think it should be about three blocks) to the restaurant. He got the chicken to go and was back about fifteen minutes later, carrying a Styrofoam box. Inside was the very yummy red chicken. It got its color from the oven that it was cooked in. Zack dug in and finished the chicken in about ten minutes.

Freddy asked Marta a truth; he asked her who she liked. She was obviously embarrassed and didn't want to say it. But she had to. So she whispered, "Zack." Everyone looked at Zack, laughing. He still had a bit of a mark on his face. Marta asked Summer a truth as well, she to asked who Summer liked. Summer was straightforward with the information, because for her, it was easy to give.

"No one," she said. Everyone stared at her incredulously. No one? Yeah right. But she had a look of confidence on her face and it was apparent that she wasn't hiding anything. In the end, the band believed her. Nothing much more eventful happened that night. Everyone left except for Freddy, Zack, Summer, and Katie. They didn't have to drive home, they could walk since they all lived in the Village (except Katie who was already at her house). Because they all lived in the Village, the rest of the band had given them the nickname of the Village People. Just like the disco band. Most of the time, when one of them walked by a non-Village person in the band, that non-Village person would start singing or humming YMCA.

It used to drive them insane, but they had gotten used to it. Freddy, Zack and Summer said goodbye to Katie and walked home together. Their houses were sort of aligned, one block between Katie and Freddy, two blocks between Freddy and Zack, and one block between Zack and Summer. Freddy got to his house and left Zack and Summer alone to walk together for the next two blocks. Summer stopped Zack and said, "Look, why don't you like me? Did I ever do anything to you?"

"No, I just always thought that you, ya know, liked me."

"No, I never have! Is it possible I just wanted to be your friend?"

"Oh."

"So, can we like, start over or something? As friends?"

"Sure."

They started walking again and reached Zack's house. They said goodbye, but just before Zack walked into his house Summer said, "Ya know we Village People have to stick together!" And then she was gone.

-So did you like it? Another slower chapter, but next chapter they will go to Savannah and Tybee Island! REVIEW!!!-


	5. I'll Be Watching You

Zack still had two days until his trip to Tybee Island, and in those days he did nothing worth while. The day after Katie's party he had the Village people over to his house and they watched Rocky. Summer swore that she could feel someone watching them, but Katie told her that she was just being paranoid.

The next day, Zack simply watched TV and ate. And that was about it. Except for the fact that Freddy came over and ripped Zack's suitcase to shreds because he didn't know what to pack. When he left, Zack put everything back in the suitcase, nice and neat. And then Freddy came back because he forgot about something or other and ripped the suitcase to shreds again. By this time, Zack just thought, screw it, and threw the clothes back into the bag.

Zack went to bed early that night because he had to get up at 5 A.M. for his flight. The flight wasn't until 6:30, but the cab ride to La Guardia took about twenty minutes and since they were on standby they had to be there early. Freddy's mom was coming along to be a chaperone, but really they were free to do whatever they wanted.

That night, Zack had no trouble sleeping, despite the fact that he was excited. Most people would have been awake for a much longer time, and they would have also seen someone enter the room and look through some papers titled Condo Reservations and write something on their hand and leave. But Zack was asleep, so he didn't see any of that.

---

The next morning, Zack's mom woke him up at five and he got dressed groggily. About five minutes later Freddy and his mom appeared at the door with all their luggage. Zack stepped out onto the street with them and they hailed a cab to the airport.

Freddy's mom sat in the front seat so that it wouldn't be cramped in the back of the cab. When they reached the airport they got in the security line. Fortunately, it was early, and not many people were in line. And luckily, no one beeped as they were going through. Freddy's mom, Freddy, and Zack headed to their gate. Once they were there, Freddy and Zack plopped into the uncomfortable airport chairs and struggled to stay awake while Freddy's mom checked them in.

Nearly an hour later everyone had boarded the flight but Zack and Freddy (and Freddy's mom). There were only four seats left and six standbys. Lucky for them, Freddy's mom had major seniority, and they got on the flight. Freddy got on the plane first and Zack followed behind him. Freddy stopped in first class and took a window seat. Zack stared at him incredulously. "Is first class okay?" Freddy asked. "Is it okay?" Zack replied, "it's incredible!" "It's no big deal," Freddy said nonchalantly. He was rather used to flying first class, and for free too (a/n and so am I!). But Zack had always been in coach, so he had to feel the leather and be amazed when he got snacks BEFORE the flight started.

Three and a half hours later they landed at the Savannah airport (a/n I don't think there's an airport there, but let's just pretend!). They emerged from the plane and Freddy and Zack went to change into more casual clothes in the bathrooms. When they came out they went and got into a rental car that Mrs. Jones had pre-booked. She drove them around Savannah a little, pointing things out to them and telling a little bit of history. She pointed to Mercer House and said, "Someone died in that house, there's even a whole book about it, Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil." Then they left savannah and took the bridge over to Tybee Island. They had rented a rather nice condo that was a five second (literally) walk from the beach.

It was now eleven o clock. The boys decided that they wanted to walk around a little bit before they swam. They equipped themselves with a little bit of money and went on their way, but not before Mrs. Jones yelled, "Be careful! And don't go too far off!"

They made their way down the sidewalk that was beachfront. They passed a large place called Christie's Department Store (a/n I think that's what it's called) and a restaurant with a yellow and white striped awning called Spanky's. Freddy declared that they would eat lunch there tomorrow. They turned the corner and saw a small surf shop. It was open, so they went inside.

It was mostly touristy stuff, shot glasses and little figurines made out of sparkly sand. Freddy examined much of these things and was looking at a coconut figure that said Go Coconuts at Tybee Island when Zack said, "Freddy, come here!" Freddy wandered over to where Zack was standing. Zack was holding a pamphlet and he handed it over to Freddy. Freddy read it and said, "Definitely!" It was a brochure of surfing lessons. The water at Tybee is generally rather calm and so it is a good place for beginners (a/n I'm making that up because I know nothing about surfing!). The two boys walked out of the shop without buying anything, but Zack had stuck the brochure in his pocket.

The whole rest of the block (and blocks are very small there) was all surf shops and basically all of them carried the same tourist crap. Except that they had surfboards and surf equipment too. About halfway up that block and across the street was a Ben and Jerry's. Freddy and Zack crossed the street and entered the ice cream shop. Someone else was in there as well. She had brown hair and was asking the guy behind the counter a question.

"Phish Food. Now is that actual food that you feed to fish, except in ice cream? Because I don't see why anyone would want to buy that."

Freddy and Zack heard this but didn't think anything of it and went to stand in line behind the girl.

-REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-


	6. Every Single Day

-Thanks to my reviewers! Here's the next chapter! I know I haven't updated in forever, sorry about that! It's been really busy!-

The guy that worked at Ben and Jerry's carefully explained to the dumb girl what Phish Food was. She nodded her head throughout his detailed description. The guy was careful to not go too fast and to use very small words. When he finally finished, she said, "Yeah, okay, but is there actual fish food in it?" He could feel his anger building but explained to her everything again. She said, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh. I'll take a scoop of vanilla." The guy rolled his eyes and gave her the ice cream.

Zack and Freddy watched this for a little while. Then they got bored. Then they got impatient. Then they got happy because the guy had finished describing to the girl what Phish Food was. And they got impatient again because the guy had to explain everything all over again. And when the girl got vanilla, Freddy and Zack got really pissed off. They ordered their ice cream while the girl went outside to sit at one of the tables that was right in front of the store. When they got it, they headed outside too.

The girl turned her head when she heard the door open and Zack and Freddy took one look at her. Then they ran, trying to keep their ice cream on the cone. Zack looked back and saw that she was following them. He ran even faster. But he noticed that Freddy was no longer beside him. He looked back again and saw Freddy kneeling on the ground and staring remorsefully at his scoop of ice cream which had fallen to the pavement. He was still holding the cone. Zack yelled, "Freddy come on!" Freddy looked behind him and saw that the girl was gaining on him. He got up and ran.

Freddy caught up to Zack and they ran past the surf shop, Spanky's, and the department store until they reached their condo. They got inside and locked all the doors and windows. Freddy was seething. "How could you tell her we were coming here?" he asked Zack.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I mean, this is serious, I lost my ice cream!"

"Just take mine."

Zack handed Freddy his cone. He hadn't even managed to get a lick of his ice cream. Not even one lick. He stared sadly as Freddy ravenously ate the ice cream and then the cone. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Mrs. Jones came out of her room where she had been reading and said, "I'll get it!" "NO!!!" both boys yelled. Freddy's mom looked at them questionably, and Zack managed to say, "It's a guy trying to sell us stuff, he's been following us around."

Mrs. Jones hated people who tried to sell you stuff and she took Zack's explanation as a good enough excuse and went back into her room. Zack went over to look out the window and see if it really was who they thought it was. And there was Tawny, knocking on their door. Freddy said, "She'd follow you anywhere man." Zack said, "Yeah, I know. I really need to get rid of her." Just then, Freddy appeared to have an idea and told it to Zack.

"What if you said that you were going to someplace you would never ever actually go in your entire life. And then she might go there. But you'd have to say something like, And if someone were looking for me and couldn't find me, they should just keep looking because I would be hiding. You could say that you were going to Djibouti (a/n which really is a country!) or somewhere obscure. I think it could work."

Zack looked at Freddy incredulously. "You think that's really going to work? That's so freaking obvious!!!! I mean, no one would fall for that."

"She's pretty stupid."

"Yeah, but not THAT stupid!"

"Actually yeah."

"Okay, you're right."

Tawny was still banging on the door and Freddy nudged Zack over to the door. Zack began speaking loudly. "I'm moving to Djibouti permanently, that means forever. I leave in five minutes to go there forever. And if I can't be found there, it's simply because I'm hiding."

He glared at Freddy with a look that said, There's no way in hell that that worked. Freddy went over to the window and peeked out. He saw brown hair flying back as a girl sprinted down the street. "Actually," he said, "I think it did work." Zack went over to the window as well and got a quick glimpse of Tawny's brown hair. It was enough to convince him. "Now let's hit the beach," Freddy said.

They changed into their swimsuits and grabbed their boogie boards. Then they walked out the door and onto the beach. They enjoyed a day of relaxation and swimming. And the best part about it was, they didn't see Tawny anywhere.

-I know this was really short, I apologize for the brevity! Anyways, please review! PLEASE!!!-


	7. Every Word You Say

-Okay, I decided to finish this one. So here's the next chapter!!!-

Freddy and Zack were sorely disappointed with the waves. There weren't really any at all. They brought their boogie boards back to the condo and then headed back out to the beach. They would definitely not be getting surf lessons. Freddy was getting bored with just sitting in a chair watching tons of little kids splashing around. He wanted to leave. "Zack," he said, "Let's leave."

Zack was feeling the same way. They packed up their stuff and stood up to leave, but just then, a few guys came up to them. They looked about the same age as Zack and Freddy. "Hey!" one of them called. "What?" Freddy asked.

"We're having a kind of party thing tonight on the beach with a lot of the people around here that are our age. You guys wanna come? There's gonna be music and food and stuff like that."

Freddy wanted to go but looked at Zack for confirmation. Zack was nodding his head. "Yeah!" Freddy said. "Okay," the guy said, "We're gonna do it right here, tonight at ten." With that, the guys left.

Zack and Freddy went back to their condo, showered and got into some comfortable clothes. Zack wanted to go to Ben and Jerry's to get another scoop of ice cream. Freddy wanted a soda. So they went outside and started walking together, but Freddy left when they reached the pier. Zack turned the corner and reached Ben and Jerry's. He got a scoop of Vanilla Heath Bar Crunch and started walking back to the pier, where Freddy appeared holding a Coke.

They walked back to the condo and watched TV for a long time, until Mrs. Jones went to bed. They checked the clock, it was 9:45. Freddy went into his mom's bedroom and made sure she was asleep. They didn't bother to put shoes on as they walked out the door and down the flights of steps that lead to the sidewalk. They walked across a parking lot and onto the boardwalk that led to the beach. It should've been about ten by then.

Sure enough, there were maybe thirty people standing on the beach, all teenagers. One of the guys from earlier turned on a boom box and placed a mixed CD in. The first song that came on was Behind Blue Eyes by The Who. "Oh my God, I love Limp Bizkit!" yelled a girl. Zack and Freddy heard the girl's voice and froze.

-Sorry it was so short! Next chapter might be the final chapter, I don't know yet. But it will definitely be longer than this chapter. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-


	8. Every Game You Play

-I know I haven't updated in forever, but I went on vacation again. This is the final chapter, I hope everybody enjoyed this fic!-

Zack turned around slowly and found the source of the voice. There she was, standing in front of him. Tawny. "Oh my God!" she screamed, "I can't believe you're here! Weren't you supposed to be, like, um, gone?" Zack fumbled for an answer. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"Uh, well, you know...I'm still here for the same reason that you're still here."

Tawny smiled because she had figured something out. It was really big deal for her, because it didn't happen very often.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I went to the airport, but they only fly out to that country, like, once a month. I'm, like, so, like, incredibly lucky that it, like, leaves tomorrow, and then, I'll be, like, close to you all the time! So did you not get on the plane either?"

"Uh, no, that's why I'm standing here. But I'll be on the plane tomorrow, even if you don't see me. Just always keep looking for me and never come back."

"Okay! Like, oh my God, don't you just love this song?" she asked, referring to Behind Blue Eyes. Zack nodded. "It's a great one," he said. "I LOVE LIMP BIZKIT!!!" Tawny screamed.

By this time, Freddy had made his way over and was standing next to Zack. Both Freddy and Zack looked at Tawny incredulously, wondering if she could seriously be that stupid. Oh yeah, she definitely could. Freddy took the liberty of telling her that she was deadly wrong. "This isn't Limp Bizkit, it's The Who. Limp Bizkit eats it! (a/n ha, that reminds me of Rooney eats it! Want a gummi bear, they've been in my pocket, they're nice and warm!)I mean, Limp Bizkit even went so far as to change the lyrics. Crash course in music: number one, never remake a Who song, because no one's as good as The Who, and number two, NEVER change lyrics written by Pete Townshend, the genius of all geniuses!" Freddy ranted. (A/n Can you tell that I hate Limp Bizkit and Fred Durst and LOVE The Who???)

Tawny appeared to be very confused (that happened to her a lot). Zack and Freddy took the opportunity and made a dash for their condo. They made it back safely, leaving Tawny on the sand, dazed.

She stood there trying to process all the information she had just been given, but it was tough. It would take her a few minutes. Just then, the fast, rocking part of the song came on. The part that goes: when my fist clenches crack it open, before I use it and lose my cool, when I smile tell me some bad news, before I laugh and act like a fool, and if I swallow anything evil, put your finger down my throat, and if I shiver please give me a blanket, keep me warm, let me wear your coat. This was too much for Tawny. That wasn't part of the song as she knew it.

She headed off the beach to call a taxi so she could go to the airport. Her head was pounding because nothing was making sense. Sadly, this was the way she would live the rest of her life.

---

Zack, Freddy, and Freddy's mom went home the next day. Everything was normal, and they never saw Tawny again. Life was good.

---

One month later, Tawny was in Djibouti. She'd been there for a little while when some people from the Peace Corps took her in. One day the leader of the expedition, Johnny, was playing a CD on his portable boom box which ran on batteries. The song Every Breath You Take came on, and Tawny squealed, "I love Puff Daddy!"

Johnny and the rest of the Peace Corps people stared at her. "The Police," Johnny said. ""I thought they didn't have police here," Tawny replied.

"No, this song is by The Police."

"Who are they?"

"You know, The Police!"

"You just said there were no police here!"

"Don't Stand So Close To Me?"

Tawny put her hands up in front of her and said, "Fine, you want me to back off, I will." Johnny looked exasperated and yelled, "Roxanne!?!?"

"My name is Tawny, not Roxanne!"

"What about Message in a Bottle? You know, I'm sending out an SOS?" Johnny said, singing the last part.

"Okay, now you want help? God! I am so out of here!" With that, Tawny walked into the jungle. Johnny tried to stop her, but she would not be detained. No one saw her again for the rest of her life, which was only a couple of days. A very pissed off liger (lion/tiger mix) saw her as she died. The story was covered on the news, but Freddy and Zack never saw it.

-The end! Did you like it or not? Review! Look out for my next fic, which is going to be called Thunderfingers. The first chapter of that will be up tomorrow (maybe, probably!) REVIEW!!!-


End file.
